


The One with...

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Tags to be added, Well what do you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: There is no summery, as this is a bunch of fluff/angst scenarios taking place before “The One with infinity War”Warnings: Tags and ratings may change as chapters are added





	1. Chapter 1

All of you are going to hate me.

So, I made the decision to wait until April 26 (I usually go opening night) to write the next part, and conclusion of this seris. 

But, because I do not want to just not upload for two more months (dont question my logic), and I don’t want to end the seris without writting all these little mini stories out...

This book is the result of all my thinking.

I have some chapters planned, but if you want a certain ship, or you would like to suggest a prompt, I’m open to those as well.

I will try to get out a chapter ASAP

Best wishes!

-Crystal_Waters


	2. Panic! In Tony’s Lab

Harley tore a paper from his notebook, balling it up and throwing it into a trash can on the far side of Tony’s lab.

It was one of the few occasions said billionaire allowed Harley, Peter, Monica, and Shuri (Aka: Squad) to be in there alone.

The only catch being they couldn’t touch anything.

The paper ball bounced off the rim and into the trash can.

“Nice one, Keener, but watch this.”

Peter pushes the rolling chair back into the farthest wall, spinning so his back was facing the trash can, and threw his own ball.

It landed with a soft thud.

“Lucky shot,” Harley mustered.

“I’m all skill.”

The two heard a groan from the other side of the room, “This is so freaking boring.”

Harley glanced towards the sound, and he saw Monica’s head pop up from the position of where she was laying on the floor.

A almost silent hum started above them. “May I be of assistance?”

Shuri glanced up from her StarkPhpne, “What can you do, Fri?”

“I am a virtual assistant, so I can do almost anything. From giving advice, calling other people in the compound, too playing music.”

Shuri grinned, “you guys thinking what I’m thinking?”  
  
“Friday, play Burn.”

“Playing Burn, from Hamilton, original broadway cast recording,”

*“I saved every letter you wrote me.”* 

Monica hummed contently, quietly singing along.

“*From the moment I read them I knew you were mine, you said you were, I thought you were mine*.”

Shuri’s nose scrunched up, “As much as I love Eliza being a sweet cinnomin roll, Dear Evan Hanson is sooo much better.”

Monica gasped, “How dare you you forking-“

Harley rolled his eyes. “Friday, play Panic! At the Disco.”

“What the heck is that?”

Peter sighed. “Oh Monnie, you’ve had a depressing childhood.”

  
***

“*Champagne, cocaine, gasoline*-“

“ -And most things in between!” Peter finished.

“*-And most things in between  
I roam the city in a shopping cart-*“

  
“-A pack of camels and a smoke alarm” Harley muttered.

“-*This night is heating up, Raise hell and turn it up  
Saying, “If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe", Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good-*“

  
“What the actual fuck is going on in here?!”


End file.
